


Parent Trap

by The_Impossible_Whovian



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: A they switch Places, Alternate Universe - The Parent Trap Fusion, Alternate Universe - Twins, Astrid cannot be fooled by an idiot, F/M, Hiccup has a twin, I had a dream, M/M, Original Character(s), Valka is a Cheiftain, but everybody else can, someone had to do it, suspicious family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Impossible_Whovian/pseuds/The_Impossible_Whovian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup is off exploring when he gets shot down by a stranger. The two fight, both wearing masks of course and but end up not killing each other and discovering that they have the same face. After the realization that they have the same birthday, one has a mother, and the other has a father, they make the connection, switch places and live happily ever after. Well after their parents kill them and kiss each other of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parent Trap

“You Ready Boy?” Hiccup smiled warmly as Toothless glared at him, knowing that there was nothing he could possibly do to stop his young rider. Hiccup smiled as if reading his thoughts and then promptly launched himself off his dragon, activating his flaps and flying in front of Toothless. 

He gasped, wow he thought there is nothing, absolutely nothing more incredible then flying from a dragon’s point of view. The beauty of flying would never get old, seeing the world below, the sea, the land, the rocks . . . that were close, way to close. 

“Toothless!” was about all he got out before they were careening out of the sky and crash landing into the water. Toothless stayed latched onto Hiccup, learning from previous crashes that deep water and heavy metal legs don’t mix well.

“That was AWESOME! We were so close!” Hiccup shouted excitedly, smiling at Toothless who in return fixed him the nastiest glare.

“Okay maybe not that close but were getting there.” He smiled as they swam to shore. The nearby island was extremely small but there was just enough of it to map, which he couldn’t wait to. . . his thoughts trailed off as he looked down at the water they were in.

“Crap! The Map hurry we have to get out of the water!” He shouted in a panic as his swimming for shore increased tenfold. Toothless rolled his eyes knowing full well that the map had been packed away very safely with oil cloth and Hiccup was just a worry wart. Well about everything besides his self, came a slightly bitter thought.

. . .

Harrick impatiently waited for his mother to answer. They were sitting at their breakfast table, every morning they ate breakfast together, before he went off to join his boyfriend for hunting and fighting lessons with the other teens almost of age. His mother on the other hand, would go off to begin her Chieftain duties for the day.

“Well?” He asked as he impatiently attacked his meat.

“Are you going to maim it or eat it?” His mother replied eyebrow raised, as he shot her a glare and began to eat his food properly. She tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably, but then she thought back to his question and scowled.

“So let me get this straight, you want to go fishing alone? Why the in Thor’s name would I let you do that?” she demanded.

“Because I promise to stay near the island at all times and never leave sight of the guards on the island.” He replied as solemnly as he could manage.

“The last time you promised that we found you half way across the sea and still sailing hard towards god knows where.” She glared hard, Harrick resisted the urge to flinch, his mother had a legendary fury and he was all too often on the receiving end of it. 

“Well that won’t happen this time I swear I won’t go to far.” He tried to lay on the ‘I’m Innocent’ look that has worked on so many unsuspecting victims. His mother however, would not so easily be fooled.

“And why can’t you take Tor, or one of your other friends.” She sighed knowing that he was a lying liar but, they have been having the same argument every morning for a month since the last time he caught sneaking off the island.

“Because I want some peace and quiet and I can’t get that with anyone else around, especially with Tor, he’s too distracting.” That was completely true plus Tor never let him do anything dangerous, which was why, she tried to keep the two together as much as possible. 

“He’s good for you.” She argued, and then smirked an evil smirk.

“And your turning eighteen soon, the two of you should consider taking your relationship to the next level.” Harrick turned bright red and sputtered into his drink.

“I will not get encouragement to have sex from my own mother!” he declared before storming out, and shouting back out, “I’m going fishing I’ll be back later!”

The smirk dropped off her face and she sighed. “There’s no stopping that boy.”

. . . 

Harrick stormed down to his little boat, tossing his supplies and setting sail as quickly as possible before his mother tries to stop him again. As he took off he ran a quick check over the boat, which he should have done before he left the island. First he checked the sail, and all the ropes, making sure that everything was in good condition, then he checked the boat and the supplies, going over his nets and gear to make sure nothing broke in his embarrassed rage. Lastly, he checked the large catapult like weapon fixed to the front of his boat. 

It was very compact and of the newest model- a gift from his mother –to stop attackers from above, below, and sailing in the waters beside him. He went over is to make sure it was loaded and ready to fire. The ammunition inside the blaster (as he liked to call it) was a net. It could be loaded with rocks, flaming rocks, or nets and because he was on a small boat, he preferred nets, even though they didn’t do as much damage as he would like, they still stopped outlaws and dragons long enough for him to either get away or go for the kill.

He did have his sword on him as an assortment of daggers hidden on his person and a nasty little knife in his boot. He also had a crossbow in boat in case the blaster didn’t do the trick, and a quiver filled with bolts, which he also knew how to use in hand to hand if he ran out of weapons. 

Dragons were hard to kill, but he’d done it before, and he could do it again. Of course he didn’t need to worry about that anymore. Up until a few years ago, dragons had been constantly raiding and destroying their village. He’d grown up in a time of war, and had been prepared to fight his whole life in the endless battle, and then one day they just stopped coming. They no longer attacked on a regular basis, they barely every attacked, and even those moments of battle were few and far between.

The wind picked up and he pulled a scarf over his face to shield himself. He hoped a storm wasn’t coming. He’d be going much too far to sail back through a storm. His mother would be beyond mad if he had to ride out the storm on a different island because he was too far away to return.

He thought back to his mother and his promise to stay near the village. He snorted they both knew that she couldn’t keep him there. With the threat of dragons gone, he was free to explore, to see what else was out there. He was mapping his progress in the boat and let out a disappointed sigh, without being able to leave for more than a day or two, he couldn’t get very far. He’d only seen water so far. But today he was going in a new direction, maybe today would be the day he found something new and interesting.

. . .

Hiccup and Toothless were back in the sky after a very long break for lunch and adding to his already huge map. They had been out flying for the past three days, and almost ready to head back when they crashed on the island. Oh that had excited him. He found wreckage of a Viking ship that was not their own. Hopefully he’d find a new village soon. That was always exciting. Except when they tried to kill him, that wasn’t very entertaining. 

There was another island up ahead, it was bigger, and maybe there’d be people there. He flew in closer and noticed a small boat beached along the shore. There was person near who raced back to his boat upon seeing them. Hiccup could barely contain his excitement. He almost swooped down a landed to go talk to him, but his father’s words about caution in dealing with strangers rung through his head and he hovered a moment. 

In that moment he heard a quiet bang, and looked down just too see a net entangling itself around them. He swore, no weapon on Berk could launch a projectile that fast. They were plummeting down, even though he couldn’t move much, he was still able to reach his knife. Toothless had managed to stop one of his wings from getting completely tangled and was flapping it as hard as he could to slow there impact from the rapidly approaching ground.

Even with Toothless’s free wing, the crash was hard, and it stunned him for a moment but he quickly returned to cutting at the rope. He heard footsteps approaching but Toothless’s back was away from him and he couldn’t see the attacker. A gasp rung though the air, followed by a whispered “Beautiful.” At that moment he sawed himself free and launched himself over toothless armed only with the dagger. He had other weapons but they were in the saddle which was tied up at the moment. The attacker had a scarf covering most of his face but obviously hadn’t seen Hiccup earlier because he gave a startled yelp pulling up his wicked looking sword in defense. He just make the green eyes of his attacker widening from under the scarf. Hiccup knew what he looked like, black spiky armor with an ominous looking helmet hiding away his face, and a prosthetic leg suggesting battle experience. Hopefully that would stop his attacker. 

Hiccup wasn’t that lucky, the man let out a battle cry a charged, Hiccup had a second smaller knife on him from when he was engraving a piece of wood for his father. With the two small knives he knew he didn’t stand a chance, but he couldn’t let this stranger hurt Toothless, so he fought.

. . . 

Harrick had seen the Night Fury only once before, and it had destroyed half his village. He wouldn’t let it destroy him as well. Shooting it down had been easier than expected. The moment that it stopped moving he hit with his blaster and sent it flailing back down to the earth. However, his aim must have been off because it got partway free and survived the crash. He moved in for the kill as his training had taught him, and stopped dead in his tracks.

The creature was incredible, it growled at him but that just made him look more fearsome and incredible. He distantly heard a scratching sound but paid it no heed as he approached, too enraptured in the beast to care about some sound. He was magnificent, absolutely “beautiful” he breathed out. Then he heard a snap he realized too late what the sound was. Stupid he berated himself and jumped back as a human launched itself of the dragon, holding the knife defensively. Was he human? The man looked like a bandit, or maybe even a demon the way he dressed. 

After a moments hesitation his training kicked in, and he attacked, letting loose a battle cry and charging. The man/thing whipped out a second knife and they both immediately realized who outmatched who. They man (Definitely a man) was neither as strong nor as fast as him, and didn’t seem to have much skill or practice in close combat. Even if their weapons had been even (which they weren’t) he still wouldn’t have had much trouble beating him. He was about to take him down when a gust of wind caught on his scarf, he scowled and yanked it off, letting it flutter away. The man he was fighting gasped and stumbled back which was kind of offensive because he thought he had a very attractive face, his brown hair and green eyes, complimented his round face and freckles quite well, if he did say so himself. 

He darted foreword and with a swish of his blade knocked the larger of the two blades out of his hand and leaving the sword point at his throat. “You’ve lost.” He growled out, trying to be intimidating like his mother who held everybody’s utmost respect, love and fear. It seemed to work because the man dropped his other blade, and raised his hands slowly making a show to be non-threatening as he grabbed his helmet and slowly took it off to reveal the same face looking back at him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading. XD Unbeta'd so please excuse any horrible mistakes. Be warned i have a horrible record of finishing what i start, I write as the muse strikes me. But comments, suggestions, and Kudos may help *grins evilly* hehehe


End file.
